All my DigiDestined
by AwomAngel
Summary: Think of all the soap opera steriotypes you know, add DD...viola
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I'm pretty sure everyone knows the soap opera stereotypes, they're totally unrealistic and confusing, that's why this was so much fun to write!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own digimon, BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
Not really, u know the drill, do I really have to say it?  
Okay, *mumbles* I do not own digimon*  
  
  
  
  
It's ten years after the fight with Malomyotismon, disregard all of the cop-out crap about the DD's futures. People (esp. the homeless) got tired of feeding their digimon after a year so they shipped 'em back, and that explains that.  
  
Yamato, Taichi and Sora own a club downtown called the Edge (I no it's a crappy name :p). Matt and Sora broke up shortly after high school, and Sora is now with Tai, but as a token of good will they went in on this club together, and they all live in the 2 bedroom studio above it.  
Kari, who is 5 months pregnant, and (hands refuse to type, 1 letter at a time) D…A…I…S...U…K…E (shudder)  
live together, as well as Ken and Miyako.  
Mimi's dad died (mysteriously) and Mimi is the spoiled heiress to his Computer Company, and large fortune. Mimi hired Koushiro and Jyou (how dropped out of med. school to become a consultant) to work in her newly attained company.  
Takeru is still tight with them all but he is occupied most of the day being a single parent to a baby girl he found in a gutter.  
Iori still practices Kendo and lives with his grandpa.  
Now you're caught up on All my Digidestined  
*********************************************************************************  
A small privately owned plane is passing over some huge mountains, when suddenly it begins to sputter. The plane plummets toward the earth.   
Just before it's too late two figures jump from it, one of the parachutes opens correctly but the other is bunched up, the figure falls slightly slower than if it had had no parachute…  
*********************************************************************************  
The doctor pushed open the doors to the waiting room where 10 DD sat nervously.  
"What's the news doc?", Tai asked nervously.  
"Well first the good news, Yamato is fine, just a few cuts and scrapes, but we're keeping him here over night for good measure. Jun is an another case, although she was lucky that her parachute was half opened otherwise she would have died. I'm afraid she has… *he looks as if he has just smelled something really bad* AMNESIA!"  
The DD all look up from their worried stares, shocked.  
"Yes…AMNESIA," the doctors says again.  
"Okay we get it," someone says.  
"Any way I'm also afraid your friend Iori is…*Smells something again* DEAD!!!"  
"We know already, what is your problem?" Kari asks.  
"I thought you guys would be grieving more…maybe a few tears…."  
"Naw, he lifts right out," says Ken.  
"Oh… well you can see Matt now."  
*********************************************************************************  
"WHY!!! WHY DID I OFFER TO TAKE CODY AND HIS GRANDPA TO THE KENDO TOURNAMENT?!?!?! WHY WHY, WHY WHY OH ME MY"  
Everyone is crowded around Matt's bed.  
"It's all right Yamato, you didn't know." Taichi offers.  
Yamato pauses, "WHY! WHY DID I INVITE JUN TOO.!!!!…Seriously, why DID I invite Jun?"  
Everyone shrugs.  
"Do you want to go see her?" Daisuke asks.  
"No I'm sorta tired and…"  
"She has amnesia."  
"I haven't got anything else to do"  
*********************************************************************************  
Taichi rolls Yamato up to Jun's bed.  
"Who are you?"  
"Well I'm Yamato…"  
"For some reason I have the urge to act annoying, do you know why that is?"  
"Uhhh…no"  
*********************************************************************************  
Outside in the hall Jyou is talking to Koushiro.  
  
"C'mon man, if we kill her off we'll own the company! Think of the millions! You said you never liked her anyway."  
"I have of said that but I am still not going to kill a fellow DD, I just won't."  
"Sometimes your not as smart as everyone says" Jyou storms off down the hall to the lounge, in search of friends from med. school.  
Mimi sees the whole thing, and goes to Koushiro.  
"What was that about?"  
"Nothing, my love, I'll tell you later."  
"When are we going to tell the others about us?"  
"Soon dear, soon."  
*********************************************************************************  
That night, all DD except Yamato are at the club having a few drinks.   
Background Music: "You can't take nothing for granted, you gotta live life today…I turn around, I can see what's behind me…  
"Every time I come here, all you play is songs by Matt's old band, and O-Town (a/n they suk) , is that all you play?" Takeru asks.  
"Yea, Matt is our DJ, and you know how he is about O-Town," Sora says.  
"No wonder you guys can't the pay rent."  
*********************************************************************************  
It's the middle of the night, a phone rings.  
"Hello?" Daisuke says sleepily.  
"Hi is this Daisuke Motomiya?"  
"Why yes it is."  
"Sorry to call so late. Your sister was making great improvement, she remembered who Yamato was, but I'm afraid she's…DEAD! Coma or something I don't know."  
"Are you a real doctor or not, cuz u don't seem to know much about medicine.."  
*CLICK*   
"Hello? Hello? Oh well"  
"Who was that dear?"  
"Never mind Hikari, go to sleep."  
*********************************************************************************  
A few days later, Matt is sitting at the bar, Tai is asleep upstairs, Sora comes down to talk to Yamato. (Hee Hee here comes trouble.)  
  
"Well hi Sora"  
"Matt I know you did it on purpose."  
"I really forgot to fuel up the plan honest."  
"No you didn't, your evil, and I like you that way. Ever since you turned against Taichi when we were fighting the dark masters, I've loved you."  
"That's right, I HAD to kill them, they weren't important to the plot! Iori and his I want to 'understand you' crap. He was still 4 feet tall! Don't get me started on his constipated grandfather!  
"I wasn't going to kill Jun, she was acting normal, but the I bent down to pick up a pencil and…"  
"Shutup and kiss me"  
They share a long passionate kiss.  
"You could always kiss better than Tai…"  
"I AM half French.."  
"By the way, which one of your parents is French?"  
"Uhhhh."  
*********************************************************************************  
The next day Kari was sitting in a small café. She dropped her chopsticks and pushed away the half-eaten lunch. She hadn't been feeling good all day.  
"I know I told Davis I would go out and let him work today, but I'm nauseous…I'm going home."   
  
A little later, she slipped the key from behind the loose brick and into the door. The lights were off.  
"Maybe he went out, why else would the door be locked?"  
She walked into the bedroom and flipped on the light. Daisuke looked up horrified, there was someone with him in the bed, but the sheets were over them.  
"Davis! YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME HU---" she pulled down the sheets.  
"KEN?!?!"  
*********************************************************************************  
"I want him gone tomorrow night." Koushiro hissed.  
"I'll do it for 12,000. No more no less. Wait...I would take more..."  
"Shut up, 12,000 is fine."  
"One other thing…could you and Mimi baby-sit?"  
"I don't know, Takeru…"  
"Good Alibi" he said musically.  
"Fine, but get it done fast, make it look like a burglary."  
"You forget, I'm an expert"  
**** ****************************************************************************  
Cheesy Voice: Will Taichi find out that Sora and Yamato are involved again? What will Kari do about Daisuke affair? Will Jyou survive tomorrow night? Read chapter two whenever I feel like writing it!!!!!  
  
  



	2. All My DDestined 2: Wtf?

A/n this is the second chapter/episode of All my Digidestined I'd like to give a   
formal apology to the taiora fans out there, yes there was blatant sorato in the   
last episode, sorry. However, it will really make the plot in this one more   
interesting, promise!!! The plot jumps around a lot (as soaps often do) so read   
carefully or you'll miss the stupid one liners.  
Warning: Marginal Daisuke bashing, but there is some Daiken  
Disclaimer: geez... u guys no what I'm gonna say… why be predictable?  
I like cheese and punch.  
I don't know any digimon so I sure as heck don't own 'em.  
  
Cheesy announcer voice: Previously on All my Digidestined…  
  
Clip 1: Matt screaming in hospital bed, "WHY WHY!"  
Clip 2: Koushiro and Mimi talking. "Soon my love, soon"  
Clip 3: Sora and Matt kissing. (author shivers involuntarily)  
Clip 4: Kari finding Ken with Davis.  
Clip 5: Koushiro and Takeru. "I want him gone tonight."  
  
C.A.V: That was 4 those of you who didn't read the last one, for shame!  
Now to our show!  
  
Yamato and Sora are still at the bar. Sora is half-asleep and Yamato has   
been rambling about his family tree for an hour.  
"…and so that is why my grandparents are French and my parents have   
no hint of any accent whatsoever."  
Sora, realizing he is done, snaps awake.  
"Could you completely explain your plot to kill Iori, his grandpa, and Jun to   
me? It makes me…err, 'want you' to hear about your evilnessness…ness."  
He looks at her quizzically for a moment, "Uh, okay, I've alwayz loved   
you."  
"Enough chit chat, less swooning more evil plot."  
"Uhh, okay, well as I told you they weren't important to the plot not the evil   
plot I'm telling you about 'cuz they were important to that one, they're the victims   
for crying out loud, so I don't mean the evil plot but the one we're not supposed   
to talk about, our feelings, social interactions…"  
"Shut up!…I mean get back to the Evil plot…sweetums…they were   
unimportant in this fanfic just like the digimon (ahh the jig is up!) , I GET IT!"  
Matt, a little scared now resumes plot (I mean evil plot), "Well, any way   
they had to go becuz, well u know, and the Jun thing was another bonus…don't   
you hate girls that go from one guy to another and they can never make up their   
mind-"  
"Let's not talk about that, those girls have their reasons. Like I dunno, the   
guy they were with during High School was going to study music in Boston when   
they went to college-"  
"Sora?"  
"And MAYBE that girl decided that she would just let him go and go out   
with his best friend, the local soccer star.."  
"SORA!"  
She looks up.  
"What are you talking about? That didn't happen to Jun…"  
Sora puts her face in her hands, "Just continue the EVIL plot Matt…"  
"So anyway, uhh, did I explain why they were unimportant?"  
"YES!!!! Try to stay with me here."  
"Okay so it was really one of your more simple evil plots, not like Ken's.   
Man, that guy is long winded! He can talk for hours about the most miniscule   
details of his plots. He just talks and talks and talks…"  
"YAMATO! Just talk about the main points of YOUR evil plot, k?"  
"k dearest, so I tell Iori I'm gonna take him and his beloved grandpa to the   
Kendo tournament, I don't think there was one going on but Cody is a little   
dense…"  
Sora rolls her eyes.  
"and I invite Jun and make her think it's a romantic weekend. Pretty basic   
stuff. Only put enough fuel in to fly to the mountains, gave Jun a defective   
parachute so it wasn't too obvious. I meant for Jun to die on impact, but it looks   
like nature took care of that after the fact…"  
"I thought you killed Jun in the hospital."  
"Naw, I was gonna but she was gone by the time I got there. So that's the   
evil plot, let's kiss again…"  
"Uh, I better get to bed in case Taichi wakes up…"  
"Yeah I guess, tomorrow?"  
"Suuuurrrrrrreee…Bye"  
She quickly goes up stairs.  
When she walks into the bedroom Tai is in the chair impatiently waiting.  
"Did he fall for it?"  
"Hook, line and sinker. Help me get this off."  
Tai pulls the duct tape and wire from lower back.   
"There's no way he came up with this alone, some one helped him…"  
"Maybe it was.."  
Takeru was prepping for tonight.  
"Black jump suit…check."  
"Strong white cord…check."  
"Black mask…check."  
"Lucky rocket ship underwear…check."  
Ah, the underwear I was wearing when we first went to the digital world.   
Memories.  
  
He heard someone, a girl perhaps, shouting his name in the distance.  
KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK "TK! TK!" KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK  
It was Kari. Takeru opened the door and saw she'd been crying, her   
mascara had run.  
"Kari what's wrong?"  
She ran to him.  
"Oh Takeru, Daisuke is cheating on ME with Ken."  
"What, eww, I'm open minded and everything but something about those   
two together is unsettling."  
"I'm glad you might be the baby's father."  
"It might be Davis's too."  
"Or Ken's…" she says quietly.  
"What?" he looks down at her, "Ken's?"  
"Well about five mouths ago I was at a party…"  
"I can't believe this."  
"Hey, you knew I cheated on Daisuke…with you…Did you think I was   
going to be faithful to you?"  
"Well, we were the two younger Digidestined and we had a special   
bond…"  
"Look the thing with Ken was a one or three times only thing, really. I'm   
leaving Daisuke for good this time. Who have I got left in the cast of characters   
to cheat with, Koushiro or Jyou?"   
They burst out laughing, but TK stops first. While she turns bright red and   
is rolling on the floor, Takeru thinks, "She might do it, but wait Jyou will be gone   
tonight, and Koushiro is with Mimi. She could cheat with Yamato, but he's my   
brother. Taichi, ewwwww, but we ARE in a soap opera, it could happen, these   
soap writers are pretty stupid…(a/n shut up TK.)…oh well this isn't important to   
the plot at this point."  
  
"I'm so confused."  
"Davis, your alwayz confused."  
"Really, is Kari mad at me or what?"  
"I have to go to the bathroom, just a sec."  
Ken gets up and goes to the bathroom. A lot of commotion comes from   
inside but as always Daisuke doesn't notice. Ken comes out in Digimon Emperor   
garb. Davis looks up.  
"Ken, I'm not in the mood right now." (a/n Davis,use the headache excuse)  
"You little fool."  
"What's your problem, Ken?  
"I'm not Ken, I'm his evil twin Zen."  
Actually, it is Ken but he's mentally ill and has split personalities. (a/n   
duh…he's w/ Daisuke, I'm not anti- yaoi, but I am anti-Daisuke)  
"Wait, we're Japanese and I thought Zen was Chinese (a/n shut up   
Davis)"  
"What she said."  
"But doesn't Zen mean peace or something in Chin-…er, Japanese, how   
is that evil?"  
"My mother was stupid. (a/n Good save Zen)…Thanks."  
"Okay, so were you the one who did the whole Digimon Emperor thingy?"  
"MMMhhmm, so are you terribly frightened?"  
"Well, not really…"  
* Two Hours Later *  
"C'mon you're not scared? A little?"  
"No because you're the same Ken I always knew and loved, you just have   
a problem."  
"Oh DAISUKE!"  
(a/n why am I writing this crap? I better close this section before I vomit.)  
  
Takeru slowly made his way through Jyou's kitchen the TV was on in the   
living room, he was probably asleep on the couch. Perfect.   
Koushiro and Mimi had the baby, and Kari said that she would be his alibi.   
Strangely, Kari really didn't mind that he was gonna kill Jyou, or that he had   
helped Matt kill Iori and his grandfather, or even that he killed Jun after a little talk   
with…"  
Jyou stirred in the next room. He just turned over.  
Well better get this done with, he stepped carefully in the living room with   
the cord held in two hands. Just 10 more feet and suddenly * crunch *   
He had stepped on Jyou's glasses. Jyou woke up and felt for his glasses,   
when he noticed some one was there he squinted at the figure…  
"Takeru?"  
Takeru threw down his cord and threw a stomping tantrum, "How'd you   
know it was me!?!?!"  
"You have on that stupid hat! When are you going to throw it away?   
You've had it for 10 years!"  
"I like wearing hats…and helmets…basically any kind of headgear."  
"Why r u here?"  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I was sent to kill you."  
"By who?"  
"That information I will not divulge no matter how I'm tortured"  
By morning, TK had told Jyou all about Koushiro and Mimi's plot and   
relationship, and his problems being a single parent with a famously unfaithful   
girlfriend.   
How did Jyou extract all this you ask? (*bad joke alert*He used winzip.J/k)   
He knew Takeru's one weakness.  
He likes to gossip over coffee.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Miyako sits at home twiddling her thumbs. She completely   
trusts Ken and she's more worried than paranoid.  
She hears a car drive up and hopes desperately it's Ken. There's a knock   
at the door.  
He wouldn't knock, better see who it is.  
"Miyako, I have to see you."  
She keeps the door half closed, and doesn't let Koushiro in.  
"What?"  
"Have you considered what I asked you?"  
"Ken will be home soon." She tries to shut the door.  
"I can't talk long either I left Mimi with Takeru's baby, just listen a sec."  
"1 minute."  
"Well Mimi isn't right for me, she's going through another pink phase and I   
don't care about her money. I need you. Your sorta smart and your uhh…pret-   
well not really…your passive…wait a minute, no your not. Well, you like food a   
whole lot, and I eat food occasionally."  
"I love Ken, and I would never hurt him. Goodbye."  
She shuts the door in his face.  
(a/n ouch…u got dissed)  
Koushiro mumbles some come back with big words.  
********************************************************************************************  
The next morning as Jyou and Takeru are polishing off the coffee, Matt   
awakes to lights flashing outside. There's a heavy knock at his door, Yamato   
grabs a nearby shirt and throws it on. He opens the door and finds a cop waiting   
patiently, "Yamato Ishida, your under arrest for the murders of Iori Hida,…uhhh   
his grandpa, and Jun Motomiya."  
"What exactly do you have as evidence?"  
"A recording of you and one Sora Takenouchi-Kamiya."  
As he is cuffed and frisked, "This wasn't in the plot, I mean the evil one, I   
guess this is good for the other plot, it has been a little boring lately, not enough   
me, not enough sorato to be specific, actually this was sort of a Taiora, well not   
really…first I lose Sora, then she betrays me, then I get arrested. Stupid author."  
(a/n shut up Yamato!)  
********************************************************************************************  
  
C.A.V: Will Ken get help for his illness? How will Takeru explain Jyou being   
alive? Will Yamato be convicted? Find out whenever.  
  
A/n: I noticed that every soap had 1 do-gooder who always stayed faithful and   
never killed anyone. It was always a chic, too. Miyako wasn't who I wanted that   
to be but I had already written into a wall w/ Kari. :( o well.  



End file.
